Jelly Bean
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: SPOILERS STOP NOW IF YOU DONT WANT ANY. Just a slightly fluffy, slightly serious, piece with Ballie and Franky coming back to prison, totally blown away by Bea's new interest in the ladies. How does Allie react to the ever flirtatious Franky, and does Bea get a little bit Jelly with her around her woman? XD Fun piece, quickly written and posed before the show/ during. R&R! :)


Jelly Bean

* * *

SPOILERS: For tonight's, today, whatever's show. Possible happenings with the rumors swirling about Franky! Sorry it's a bit rushed at the end, I just wanted to add some snippets and get my version of events in before I saw the show. I know, I'm selfish XD … anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Allie swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the table in the nurse's station, waiting for the overly dolled up blonde RN to come back with a cup for piss testing. As Allie sat there waiting, she bobbed her head to some unknown tune, thinking about her girlfriend, a small smile appearing on her face as she did so.

While stuck in her thoughts, Allie missed the oncoming troupe of people coming to the room until they were already entering, jarring her from her thoughts as she looked up to find two random guards bringing in a young woman. Allie eyed the girl, who was incredibly pretty and looked to be around her age. The woman's brown orbs met hers, and Allie offered her a small smile, one of those smiles that meant, _yup, I feel ya, welcome home._

Allie's friendly gesture only happened to make the woman smirk, a big smile growing on her face in a Cheshire like grin. Her eyes began to roam Allie as her tongue poked out, appreciating her fondly. All Allie needed for confirmation was the eyebrow raise of hello and a wink thrown her way to know the woman was checking her out. Allie quirked a brow and rolled her eyes, never one for the cocky girls. But this only seemed to encourage the stranger who chuckled at her.

"Ay blondie, what are you in for?" she asked as she began stripping down her clothes for the guards, a physical exam approaching for the new entry Allie supposed.

"If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya," Allie said with a bitchy smirk, trying to brush off the woman's advances, again making her laugh.

"OoOoo, I'd watch out if I was you. There are real, stone cold killers in here," the woman replied, now butt-naked and having no shame in showing off her body to the blonde.

Allie just shook her head at her, not at all impressed, her thoughts and eyes pretty consumed with her new lover these days.

"So, is Red still in charge around here?"

Allie whipped her head to the woman, perked up by the question.

"Um… yea."

"Right, right, well that's good then. Fucking Freak hasn't ruined everything just yet."

"How do you know about that?"

The woman turned, grinning at her, slightly surprised by the girl's question.

"Guess you were here after my time. Let's just say I have a long running history with Red and the Freak."

"Sorry, who are you?"

The woman just smirked, eyes dancing in laughter.

"Oh, I can't give away all my secrets, now can I?"

Allie was confused, but the woman seemed to be saved by the bell as the nurse reentered, handing Allie a cup and gesturing for the other woman to move to the next room for a strip search.

"You couldn't have waited till you were in the other room Doyle?" she asked with a sigh, making the mysterious Doyle laugh.

"With all these beautiful ladies around, why bother nursey?" Allie heard Doyle reply, the woman once again getting pulled from her thoughts as one of the guards ushered her to the restroom for her random drug test.

* * *

Allie had been wondering about the brunette she met all day, Doyle, she believed she heard correctly. The woman threw her off, not by her overly eager attempts to flirt, but rather her alleged history with Bea and Ferguson. Allie's drug test had been right after breakfast, and she hadn't seen Bea since they were in bed together that morning. Allie wanted to go find her and give her the heads up, but knew she couldn't ask anybody to send for her, especially anyone in Kaz's crew now that she had officially left it.

She sighed as she continued to stock up the shelves, annoyed by the new girls who were in the kitchen with her ever since Kaz and Joan got put on separate work details after their attempted gang up on Bea. They couldn't seem to inventory anything properly.

Allie finally relented, tossing her clipboard down and sitting on some stacks of cans, rubbing her face to wake herself up. She wracked her brain, trying to remember why the name Doyle was so familiar to her, but couldn't for the life of her remember. She sighed again, going to stand up when she heard footsteps coming her way.

She smiled, thinking Bea was on her way to visit, but was disappointed when she found a screw rounding the corner. She turned back to the cases until she heard a familiar chuckle from behind her.

"Looks like we meet again blondie."

Allie whipped around, stunned to see this Doyle woman here.

"Doyle's on kitchen duty with you for today Novak, she knows her way around," the guard said gruffly before walking off, Allie reaching out to stop him, but halting.

Doyle's smile was huge, that tongue poking out again, a face that showed she found everything hilarious.

"Okay, who the hell are you?"

Franky raised her brows, chuckling and uncrossing her arms as she started walking towards the cage where Allie stood behind.

"You know, now I'm just insulted. If you haven't heard of me out in the real world or in here, I definitely must be losing my edge," Franky replied, thoroughly enjoying teasing the girl.

She found it hilarious the woman was so put off by her, a rarity for her, even with straight women. While Franky knew her heart belonged somewhere else, her exit from Bridget's life had left her a bit scarred for the moment, not wanting to see her Gidge while she sat behind bars again. And so, she was getting her shits and giggles the best way she knew how; by charming the pants off any pretty woman she could find.

"Right, well, whoever the hell you are, start working on this list with me. These new girls came into the kitchen and they fucked everything up, so I'm basically doing the inventory and planning alone while they cook."

Allie pulled some papers out of the clipboard, going to the entryway of the cage and handing them to Franky, the brunette not missing an opportunity to brush her fingers against Allie's as she took the papers.

"Anything I can to help ya blondie," she said, moving into the cage and leaning to whisper into Allie's ear as she walked by."

" _Anything_."

Franky moved around Allie, grinning all the while, the blonde shaking her head in exasperation.

"Christ, I thought I was a forward girl. You're a whole other animal," Allie said, turning to her, crossing her arms over her apron.

Franky pivoted, eyeing her appreciatively.

"What can I say? It's part of my charm."

"Yea, I'll bet."

"Oh, what? You're not into me?" Franky teased, walking closer to the girl, Allie just giving her an _are you kidding me_ type of look.

"I'll have you know I'm very much taken, and you probably want to watch yourself because she's not really one to be messed with in here."

Franky chuckled, getting into Allie's personal space, her hand gripping the cage next to the girl as she leaned in.

"There aren't many gay women in here who would dare take a run at me."

"I'm pretty sure she could take you," Allie whispered smugly.

Franky eyed the girl, getting slightly confused about whom she could possibly be speaking of. Franky's face blanched as she thought of the only person who might actually be gay and tough enough to fuck with her.

"Ew, god, you're with Juice?" she said, pulling back with a look of disgust on her face.

Allie's eyes grew three times their size, her own face contorting in disgust.

"What? No! Ew, fucking hell."

"Then who the fuck are you so gaga for that's some big badass in here?" Franky asked, pulling back.

Before Allie could reply, footsteps came towards them, and a familiar voice called out for Allie's name. She turned and looked to see Bea Smith finally making her way into the kitchen to come find her. As Bea rounded the corner, she smiled at Allie sincerely and appreciatively, but her face changed to one of shock, as she found none other than Franky Doyle in the cage with her lover.

Bea froze in her tracks, making Franky look between the pair of women.

"Holy fuck Red, I leave for one goddamn minute and now you're the one bagging the hotties behind bars?"

Allie and Bea's faces were both stunned and confused, everyone looking between one another.

"I'm sorry, how exactly do you two know each other?" Allie asked, crossing her arms and looking towards Bea.

The redhead shook her head and pulled herself from her thoughts.

"Allie, this is Franky Doyle… she, uh…well… we-"

"Oh, Jesus Red," Franky said, turning to look at Allie.

"I was the top dog before this here girl literally beat the crap out of me for it and went off to kill the Holt kid. Now there's your history lesson of the day."

Bea pursed her lips, clenching her jaw, avoiding Allie's eyes as they went back to her. Bea rounded the cage, going inside to stand in front of Franky, nothing but concern and worry in her eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay out," Bea whispered, Franky's face finally growing serious.

Her tongue poked her cheek as she crossed her arms, looking at Bea with all seriousness.

"I would have, but good old Joany has had other plans for me, Red. I don't think the bitch was quite ready to see my pretty face go."

Bea searched Franky's eyes, the younger girl finally glancing towards Allie, not quite familiar with the girl and not ready to share anything with her.

"I'll fill ya in later, we have a lunch we gotta take care of, but…" Franky began turning back to Bea, the sincerity on her face as clear to Bea as the day she saw her leave this hell hole.

"The Freak's still got more tricks up her sleeve, she-"

"I know," Bea interrupted, placing a hand on Franky's shoulder.

"Believe me, I know… we'll talk tonight. We have a lot to catch up on."

Franky nodded slowly, biting the inside of her cheek. She glanced back at Allie, a small smile forming on her lips as her thoughts drifted back to humor and away from darker thoughts.

"Apparently we have quite a bit to catch up on Red…. To think you were holding out on me this whole time," Franky said with a sigh, smirking at Allie.

Bea froze, realizing what she was implicating, which just made Bea roll her eyes at Franky, shoving the girl lightly as she chuckled.

"Get outta here," she said, earning a big smile and eyebrow wiggle from Franky.

"I must say Queen Bea, you have exquisite taste," Franky said as she walked out, eyeing Allie playfully, the girl just shaking her head.

"I am literally right here, hearing everything," Allie said as she watched Doyle walk out with pep in her step.

Allie chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You know, I thought when I pursued you I was forward. But Christ, that girl can barely go a minute without hitting on someone."

Allie stiffened slightly as she felt Bea wrap her arms around her waist from behind, the redhead's nose going to Allie's shoulder as she leaned into her.

"She was hitting on you?" Bea mumbled against Allie, the blonde still blown away by how candid that girl was.

"Oh, hell yea. I meant to tell you I saw her this morning when she was brought in, I saw her during my piss test. She was so in my face, and then just now. I couldn't piece together who she was until you spoke to her," Allie said, wrapping her arms over Bea's.

"Hmm," Bea mumbled against Allie, the blonde finally focusing on her present situation and less on Franky's brazenly flirty behavior.

Allie turned, twisting in Bea's arms to look at the woman, throwing her arms over Bea's shoulders.

"So I guess you have a friend back here," Allie said with a small smile, Bea looking into her eyes as she ran her hands up and down Allie's torso.

"I guess so… I don't want her back in here, but…" Bea paused, lost in her thoughts as she thought of all the possibilities of this situation.

"Franky being back might make everything right to take down the Freak," Bea said, nodding to herself at this unexpected change of events.

"Anything that helps keep you a little safer works for me," Allie whispered, still unnerved by the attempted attack on Bea that happened right here in this kitchen.

Bea looked back up at Allie as the girl played with her hair, noticing the worry there.

"I'm more worried about you."

"You don't have to be, I'll be okay."

"You're a walking, talking, target."

"I'll be fine. Besides, your friend seems to have taken a liking to me, and I still have Kaz. I'll be safe, I promise."

Bea frowned slightly.

"How much of a liking did she take to you exactly?"

Allie paused playing with Bea's hair to finally look at the woman properly. Allie's nostrils flared as she smiled, chuckling as she brought in Bea for a kiss, the redhead easily complying.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Bea?" Allie teased between kisses, the redhead frowning more, and pulling back.

"I'm not jealous of Franky Doyle."

"Mm, no? Well, that's good, since I'll be spending all this alone time with her, every day, working in the kitchen, two peas in a pod," Allie said sing-song like, Bea gritting her teeth but showing a smile as she challenged Allie's teasing.

"She flirts with everyone, even me."

"I know, and just imagine the two of us flirting, all the time, together," Allie said in mock seriousness, pushing Bea's buttons.

"I mean we could make quite a cute couple. But it's good to know you're not jealous or possessive at all babe! I'm glad we have that kind of relationship," Allie said with a smile, patting Bea's arms and removing herself from the redhead's grasp, Bea tongue poking out from her teeth as she smiled at the girl's goading.

"I mean she does have a nice bod, she did a little strip tease for me while we were in the nurse's room," Allie said, looking over her shoulder briefly to see Bea attempt to control her fuming.

Allie turned back away from Bea, trying not to laugh.

"She's quite the wordsmith, I'll give her that. I-"

Allie was cut off as Bea twisted her around and pinned her up against the cage, the woman using her full weight against Allie, clasping their hands together as she stared right into Allie's eyes.

The blonde just smiled, Bea seeing the playfulness in her eyes, shaking her head as she kissed Allie slowly, dominating her mouth. She pulled back, biting her bottom lip slowly.

"Mine," Bea whispered, going back in to kiss Allie deeply, the blonde smiling and complying with ease.

Bea finally released her hands, and Allie threw her arms around Bea's shoulders to bring her in closer, the redhead's hands going up and down Allie's sides, stroking her ribcage gently.

They finally pulled back, Allie smiling big as Bea just rolled her eyes, still new and unaccustomed to this feelings thing, let alone this somewhat possessive sensation she was now experiencing.

"You can't tease me anymore about asking you about Jackson now," Allie whispered, Bea playfully glaring at the girl.

"I'll be having a talk with Franky regardless," Bea said, making Allie throw her head back and laugh.

She shook her head, leaning back down to kiss Bea softly.

"She's not even my type."

"Franky seems to be everyone's type," Bea mumbled, a slight pout on her face, which Allie found adorable.

"Someone's a little jelly bean," Allie said, making Bea glare back up at her once again.

Before she could protest, Franky rounded the corner.

"Bea, I'm happy to know you're a top dog in more ways than one, but blondie and I need to fix this shit storm before lunch, these girls really are fucked in the head," Franky said, nonplussed as she walked by, going off to look for something.

Allie sighed, pulling back from Bea a bit.

"Duty calls," she said, tucking some free strands of hair behind Bea's ear.

Bea smiled, taking her hand and holding it, giving it a squeeze before letting Allie get back to her work. As Franky made her way back, she gave Bea a grin, the redhead just shaking her head.

"We'll be having a chat about this later too," Bea called after her, Franky waving her off and Allie laughing at her lover as she shook her head.

* * *

Lunch was mostly uneventful, aside from the rumors that there was some mysterious new girl now at Wentworth. Bea had withheld the information from her girls, telling them they needed a long meeting tonight with this mysterious new arrival. Bea kept glancing over at Kaz's table, which now only held the three remaining red right hand girls and Joan, Kaz off in the slot after her attempted take down of Bea.

Allie had finished up the lunch, which would leave the night crew to take care of dinner for everybody. She cleared the rest of the girls to go off, having finished cleaning and prepping for the next shift. As she walked through the kitchen and back to one of the industrial cutting tables, she found Franky sitting on top of one. Allie was taken aback by the saddened look on her face, something she never thought she'd see from the woman who couldn't stop making jokes and innuendos.

She pursed her lips, deciding to bite the bullet and see how the girl was doing, especially after she found out she and Bea were somewhat of friends. Franky looked up as she heard footsteps, smirking at Allie as she walked to her, leaning herself back on her arms as the woman approached.

"Here to dismiss me as well?" Franky asked cheekily, Allie just smiling and shaking her head.

The blonde chose to hoist herself up and sit next to Franky on the stainless steel contraption, staring out and swinging her legs.

"I finally remembered who you are, though it took some prodding," Allie said, turning to look at Franky with a smile, the girl just grinning and quirking a brow at her.

"I'm pretty unforgettable blondie, in more ways than one."

Allie laughed at the comment, shaking her head and twisting on the table to bring one leg up, facing the girl.

"Didn't you just inform me earlier that my _girlfriend_ kicked the crap out of you last time you went head to head?" Allie asked good-naturedly, making Franky throw her head back with a laugh.

"Oh Red, good on her," she replied, thinking to herself before turning to Allie curiously,

"How the hell did that even start between you two? Red's been an uptight hot mess throughout her stay here, never thought I'd see her, well… _happy_."

Allie's stomach filled with warmth, enjoying Franky's observation of Bea's change in demeanor since the couple met. Allie smiled, laughing as she thought of the first time Bea and her were alone together.

"Well, that's sort of a funny story," she said, Franky leaning forward.

"Now I have to know," she said cheekily, Allie shaking her head.

"Let's just say the first time we were alone together, she threatened to bash me after I told her off, and then I tried to go down on her… apparently the only way to defeat her in combat is to just try and have sex with her."

Franky's mouth dropped before she threw her head back, roaring in laughter, clapping at the scene.

"Bloody hell Novak! She tried to kick your ass, and your tried to eat her out? What the fuck did she say?"

Allie chuckled, burying her head on her knee.

"We were in the showers, I had been checking her out for ages, but a day prior she had Maxine kick the crap out of some Asian girl dealing drugs and had us all watch, so…. we were alone in the showers together the next day, and of course I was checking her out. It went straight over her head-"

"Of course it did, that woman's so dense when it comes to sex."

"Well, she used to be. Long story short, she asked me if I had a problem, I said I was disappointed she didn't do her own dirty work, she pinned me in the showers and threatened to bash me, and all I asked was, 'Is this getting you wet?' She was so startled, and when I bent down to try and get with her, she completely freaked and was like, 'what the fuck!"

Allie barely contained her giggles through the story, both her and Franky falling apart at the seams over the thought of Queen Bea getting defeated by a girl offering to have sex with her.

"Christ, fucking hell, Red never ceases to amaze me," Franky said as she rolled on the table laughing, Allie sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh god, she was so weirded out by me at first, she told me so herself. I just really liked her, kept pushing her buttons."

"And apparently it fucking worked. I guess I never tried hard enough," Franky said laughing, shaking her head.

"I can't even picture you and her together… I feel like Bea would kill ya," Allie said, Franky nodding.

"I can appreciate a hot girl anywhere, but hell no, nothing more than a roundabout. Queen Bea and I are better allies than fuck buddies."

"Good to know, you better keep it that way," Allie joked, Franky's face growing wide, easing up a bit.

"Don't worry Novak, I'm not looking for anyone or anything at the moment."

"Oh? You have a girlfriend?" she asked, smiling down at Franky, the brunette zoning out with a small smile.

"Yea… yea, you could say that," Franky replied, staring off again, Allie picking up on her off vibe.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked, Franky looking up at her.

"I don't talk about things."

Allie rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You're stuck in here, and you need a friend, I need friends, why not lay it on me? I can handle it," Allie asked in her perpetually friendly nature.

Franky observed the girl carefully, taking in her offer. Even though she didn't know Allie, she could clearly see why someone like Bea Smith would switch teams for her. The girl was young, pretty, vibrant, and insanely happy, very peppy and full of jokes, but not in the darker way that Franky was. This girl was just a happy person, plain and simple.

"I um… I found someone and she… she's the best thing that ever happened to me, but…"

Allie waited patiently, bringing her legs up to cross and sit, giving Franky her full attention. Franky bit the inside of her cheek.

"I broke my parole, and by the time she figured out we were caught, it was too late. Ferguson… the bitch had proof I wasn't living where I said I was… she forwarded it to the cops and now I'm back here."

Allie nodded slowly, taking in the woman's statement.

"She planted drugs in my cell," Allie began, Franky sitting up, listening to Allie.

"I used to be on drugs, pretty badly, but I've been clean going on two years now. Then one day, they did a drug raid and crack was in my cell. I know it was Joan, she tried to stir things up in Kaz's crew."

"Who the hell's Kaz?"

"You know the Red Right Hand? The group that was stoked because of what Bea did to Brayden Holt?"

"Yea… yea that sounds familiar, they went around beating the crap out of wife beaters or some shit?"

"Yea… Kaz was the leader… me and the other three girls in her crew… we were all in on it, so… that's why we're here."

Franky absorbed the information.

"So Bea, Booms and the lot were gone, your crew came in, and then once Joany was admitted, she used the division to her advantage."

Allie's eyes shot up, pursing her lips and nodding.

"Yea… Kaz is just… she doesn't see Joan for what she is. She's in the slot now because of her."

"The Freak's a master manipulator… the only reason we got to her last time was because she had some weird connection to some girl who died. She had a full on fucking meltdown. Fucking Mr. Jackson… should have let her burn with this place," Franky mumbled, to herself crossing her arms, making Allie chuckle.

"You sound like Bea on that note."

"I reckon anyone who actually knows her feels that way. She's a cutthroat bitch, tortured a girl I was seeing in here before I found Gidge. The psycho needs to be stopped."

"Did you meet Gidge in here, or on the outside?" Allie asked innocently, Franky whipping her head around as she realized her slip.

"I, uh… I guess you could say both."

Allie frowned.

"Oh, well… look, even if you're back in here, if she knows about your past and everything, you guys will make it through. When you find someone who cares about you and doesn't care about your past fuck ups… I don't know, it's rare. It doesn't just fade away."

Franky eyed the girl appreciatively.

"I definitely see what Bea sees in ya," she said, Allie smiling lightly.

"Thanks," she replied, the pair growing quiet.

Allie took in Franky's sad expression and reached over on her knees, giving Franky a hug, the brunette a bit surprised by the gesture.

"I know this is selfish, but I'm glad you're here. We could use someone like you. Bea needs you," she said, pulling back, a hand on Franky's forearm.

The brunette was stunned but quickly recovered, rolling her eyes.

"Geez blondie, it's been a hot minute, don't get sentimental on me yet," Franky said, the girls not hearing the footsteps of Bea Smith approach as she did so.

Bea rounded the corner, finding Allie and Franky sitting close together. Again, this unsettling feeling filled her stomach, a bit put off by the seemingly intimate moment transpiring between the women.

"Ladies," she husked out, Allie whipping her head and turning to Bea.

All of Bea's doubts immediately melted as she witnessed Allie's face light up just by looking at her.

"Aw, Red, you're killing the moment," Franky groaned out, Allie shaking her head, and Bea walking over to stand right next to Allie.

"I'm happy to see ya, but don't push me," she said, half joking, half serious, Franky's eyes going wide in mirth.

"Queen Bea, jealous? Looks like my luck is turning around," Franky said, Bea's nostrils flaring.

Allie bit her lip, realizing these two women had more of a competitive sibling rivalry and admiration for one another than a simple platonic friendship. Allie turned on the table, bring her legs to hang over the edge again, pulling Bea in between them.

Franky smiled and took the hint, nodding appreciatively.

"I'll leave you ladies to it. Good on ya, Red, catch ya after dinner," Franky teased and winked, hopping off the table and heading out, ready to face the shocked looks of the prisoners when they learned of her return.

Bea shook her head, this entire day fucking with her brain.

"Is she actually coming on to you, or just trying to push my buttons as usual?" Bea asked, her side against Allie, the blonde turning Bea so their fronts were together.

"She's head over heels for someone else. You two are like siblings are something, trying to bug the one another," Allie replied, stunning Bea.

"Franky has someone? Damn… it's a fucking shame she's back in here."

"I figured you would know? She said the relationship was both in and out of bars."

Bea frowned at the thought. The only woman she knew Franky was with was Chang, but due to her slip into drugs, she doubted Franky was with her still. The only other person she could…

"Oh my god," Bea said, the reality dawning on her, recalling the rumors of Franky and the prison psych Bridget having circulated prior to Franky's departure.

"What is it?"

"Did Franky mention a name?"

"Um, yea. Gidge? I think she said it was."

Bea's eyes went wide, her hands falling as she put it all together. Franky and Bridget has]d gotten together, and of course the Freak knew. Bea bet anything the Freak used that to land Franky back in jail somehow.

"Fuck," Bea said, crossing her arms, Allie rubbing her upper arms curiously.

"What? What's wrong?"

Bea shook her head, smiling in irony at it all.

"Franky… before she left, there were rumors she was with the prison psych."

Allie wracked her brain, recalling meeting Bridget when she was in the slot.

"Her? No way," Allie said, Bea looking to her and nodding.

"The rumors were everywhere, Bridget left for some time, but when we came back here, she was back too. I didn't think anything of it. The Freak must have done something to fuck them both over, land Franky back here…" Bea said.

Allie sighed, thinking about the nice woman she had just met, thought about her brief encounters with Bridget.

"Jesus… she's willing to destroy anyone to get what she wants," Allie commented sadly, Bea turning to look at her.

She looked at her fondly.

"This is why I didn't want… I didn't want to be with you. You'll be in harms way, she's a psychopath Allie."

Allie turned to look at Bea, smiling at her.

"Even if we weren't together, she knows how we feel about one another. Us not being together wouldn't change that. She'd go for either of us regardless."

Bea took in Allie's words, annoyed that her younger companion was right. Even if she kept people away, the Freak knew how she felt, and that's all that mattered. Bea couldn't turn off what she felt for Allie, it wasn't a switch.

"Fuck," Bea said, shaking her head.

Allie reached for Bea's face, bringing her in for a kiss, their bodies melting together as Bea wrapped her arms around Allie's waist instinctively, bringing her in as she stood between her legs. Allie's legs wrapped around the back of Bea's thighs, pulling her even closer, swimming in Bea. She pulled back slowly after a few beats.

"I'm sorry your friend's back in here, but I think you were right. Having another person in here on our side? It might help make all of this right."

Bea looked up into Allie's eyes, giving her a half smile. Allie was ready to talk about something else, the looming shadow of the Freak enough of an invasion in her life.

"Besides, it will entertain me anyway. Maybe I'll put you and Franky in another death match, but to fight for my honor. What do you say?"

Bea's eyes shot up to find Allie biting her lip, trying to hold back a cackle. Bea smiled, going to tickle Allie, the girl bursting out in laughter, trying to fight Bea off.

"St-stop! I give! I give!" she shouted, Bea laughing as the girl hopped of the table and away from her.

"Serves you right," Bea said huskily, hand on her hip as Allie gathered herself.

The blonde just chuckled at Bea, eyeing her appreciatively before holding a hand out.

"Come on. I want to spend time with you before dinner. I know you're all meeting afterwards," she said.

Bea nodded, walking over to her and taking her hand, kissing her on the cheek softly as they made their way out of the kitchen.

* * *

Bea sighed out as she threw her head back on the pillow, draping an arm over her forehead as she panted, Allie popping her head out from under the sheets as she kissed her way back up Bea's body.

She kissed up Bea's toned stomach, kissed up in between her breasts, reaching Bea's lips and kissing them softly, the redhead bringing a hand up to cup Allie's face and hold her close there, enjoying the feel of the younger woman on top of her.

Allie pulled away, going to lay her head on Bea's chest, the redhead toying with her blonde strands absentmindedly. It was nice, moments like these where you didn't have to say anything, could just let the moment be.

Bea had an arm around Allie's back now, her free hand going to stroke the arm strewn across her abdomen. Allie sighed contently, her fingers dancing across Bea's shoulder. Both of them were lost in each other, lost in the moment…

It was these quiet breaks from reality that truly defined a person, defined a life, and Allie was deeply contented that she was safe in Bea's arms right now. Bea herself wanted nothing more than to keep Allie close, for as long as possible, never wanting the girl to experience anything close to what Franky had.

"Maybe there's a way for Kaz to take the fall and for you girls to get out of here," Bea whispered to the air, Allie stiffening at the comment.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe there's some way she can take most of the fall, and you girls can get out of here as soon as possible."

Allie leaned up on her elbow, looking down at Bea as she thought to herself.

"You want me gone that badly?" Allie asked, Bea turning to witness the slight hurt in her face.

"I want you safe."

It was one statement, but it said it all. Bea couldn't be clearer. This woman was willing to give up everything, including her own happiness, if it meant the people she loved were safe. Allie shook her head.

"I hope you know that if I did get out of here? I'd just be strategizing a way to get you out of this place."

Bea looked up at Allie. Their eyes connected, their gazes blended into one another. Bea smiled at her.

"Please don't… please don't ever think I don't care about you because I want you out of prison. I want you as far away from here as possible, I don't care about me."

Allie leaned over Bea, watching her, taking in her words. She knew, deep down, that Bea's desire to push her away only exemplified how much she did care about Allie, how she was willing to disregard her own happiness and satisfaction to keep Allie safe. Allie did feel the pangs of hurt at times, but then she remembered, Bea only keeping her at arms length at times made her love her deeper. It all showed that Bea was the woman she thought she was, heart and all.

"I love you."

Allie hadn't meant to say it, but it just came out. She had admired and adored Bea from afar for some time, and now being here with her, getting to know her… it just made her feelings all the more poignant.

Bea smiled back up at her, leaning up to kiss her softly. She and Allie smiled into the kiss, Allie on top of her… and then the door softly opened, the girls unaware. Franky stepped into the room quietly, a huge grin on her face. As she shut the door, she made sure to slam it, startling both women who turned up to look into her smiling face.

"My god Red, you know I thought I'd never see the day," she said, making Allie roll her eyes and go to lay back down on top of Bea, the woman covering her face as Franky stepped further into the room to sit across from them.

"Allie, mind moving," she asked, making Allie wiggle into her more, a smirk on her lips as she looked at Franky, the pair both finding Bea's discomfort amusing.

"I'm good right here, thanks," she said, completely comfortable with herself, the blanket over them anyhow.

Bea uncovered her face to look down at Allie, then back up to Franky who had a huge smile, her teeth showing.

"Don't get any ideas, you're not joining in!" Bea said, her face completely flushed with embarrassment, making Franky lean back and cackle, clapping her hands.

"Oh Queeny Bea, sorry but I'm not that into ya."

"Yea… I hear you have a person," Bea said, eyeing Franky, who calmed down some to look at them seriously.

"Had someone…" she replied.

"Is it… is it really Bridget?" Bea asked, Allie quietly observing the conversation.

Franky took a minute, before she gave one small nod, looking the other way as she played with her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as the Freak is going to be, which is why we need to meet with the girls. We need to figure out what we're going to do, Red. She's willing to go above and beyond just to fuck our lives up."

Bea was quiet, feeling Allie lie across her, her words to the woman earlier only becoming further validated by Franky's words.

"Franky, we… they want her to live and face justice."

"I don't want to kill her either. I want to expose her, get her landed in some nut house where they'll drug her to high heaven and lock her the fuck away. Gidge nailed it, she thinks she's a psychopath."

Bea nodded slowly, Allie taking in the words, a little on edge that she was sleeping a few rooms away from a literal sociopath.

"What do you propose we do?" she asked quietly.

All the women were quiet, wracking their brains before they discussed just how they were going to take the Freak down.

FIN

* * *

HAI Everyone, Happy Teal Tuesday. I'm finishing this story up at almost 7am here on the east coast, I know the show is on right now in Australia and I'm so jelly! Anyway, this was a bit rushed by the end, wanted to put it out before I saw the show and went off to work today. Hope you guys enjoyed, I just think a jelly Queen Bea with a teasing Franky would be hilarious. Plus, Allie would be so impervious to Franky, I bet you anything, haha!


End file.
